


there's a hole in you and me that pulls us together

by rainow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Running, i guess, making out in a random alleyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainow/pseuds/rainow
Summary: a very short piece for the prompt "Pulling them into a hall/alley to kiss them passionately."





	there's a hole in you and me that pulls us together

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a prompt and uh quick summary for backstory, the master ends up being kept on the tardis by the 11th doctor and way later on they sort of....end up together..... this is set when they're sort of established . first work, hope you like :)

crisp midnight air clouds their heavy breaths, chests heaving from running, so much running. hands with fingers intertwined tightly are held between them as they sprint through the dim streets, stray lampposts illuminating their surroundings every now and then in a golden light.

the doctor pulls the master behind him, they’ve outrun danger a long time ago — better safe than sorry, he shouts with a grin when questioned. adrenaline and delight rush through his system, they got away, they’re safe, they won. he can’t help but smile, and so he starts laughing, breathless and overjoyed. 

they keep running. feet hit the pavement with heavy thuds, steps and breathy laughter echoing faintly. 

they keep running, until the master halts abruptly, the doctor trips over his feet but is immediately pulled back up into balance again by a hard tug as the master takes the lead, dragging him behind him into a darkened alleyway.

the doctor is shoved firmly up against a wall, and for a few seconds they just stare at each other, out of breath and grinning. suddenly in the dark, he feels hands against him, one cupping the side of his face and the other pushing him harder back towards the wall with a firm hold on his chest. it’s almost like the master is waiting, briefly, smugly looking at him like admiring his possession. then he leans in and kisses him.

somewhat surprised, the doctor responds with a pleased hum, hands hovering and flailing in the air before they eventually come to rest on the other’s hips. he might be clever, but he’d been too busy to notice what the master was up to this time, staring into tawny eyes: how the shadows welcome the master’s face as one of their own, but still, his eyes shine so brightly with mischief it’s like he was never in the dark at all. 

eyes flutter shut and he kisses back with so much want and eagerness. cold air biting at any exposed skin, but he pulls the master closer, so warm against him. everywhere skin meets skin, fire burns, the master’s fire, thawing him from the outside and inwards. every touch brings them closer to each other, he can feel the edges of their minds connecting, it rings and pulsates in his head and all those dying stars and blazing galaxies paints the darkness he sees. there’s no time to breathe. 

they stay hidden, letting the world pass them by and forget them for a while. 

until the master tries to step back with an irritatingly complacent smirk on his face, leaving the doctor with flushed cheeks and a parted mouth gasping for air, greedily chasing after his lips for more. his eyes open threateningly, no one needs them yet. with no hesitation he reaches for the lapels of the master’s jacket and pulls him back, pressing them together for their lips to link again. 

underneath the night sky and infinite universe that never offers them a thought, the distant star- and street lights doesn’t reach them in the dark backstreet where the last time lords hide from the cosmos.


End file.
